Happy Birthday, Kensi!
by ThaliaDensi
Summary: Kensi and Deeks enjoying Kensi s B-Day. Party, private beach and house only for them...:D
1. Chapter 1

Happy birthday, Kensi!

How can they forget? Only this question was on my mind. It is my birthday today and NOBODY has mentioned it. If anyone...Deeks could remember that! And Nell. Or Hetty.  
"Hey, Fern, what´s up?" Deeks asked.  
What´s up? It is my B-Day today and nobody says...It´s so hard to say to me fucking Happy Birthday? I know I am adult woman and I am acting like little girl, but...  
"Nothing, Deeks. I am fine."  
"You don´t look like that."  
"Really, how do you know it?"  
"You look like zombie. Your soul is wherever, but not here. You aren´t smiling as yesterday or week ago. I have sense for it, Kens. You aren´t okay."  
"Okay, Deeks, you won. I am not okay. I should go home."  
"No!" I was getting angry.

"Why? I can go home whenever I want!"  
"I know, but...I...well, we have a surprise for you."  
"Really?" In that second all my sadness was so far away...My sad face has changed to wide smile. "Really?" I asked repeatedly. He nodded.  
I stood up and went to him. I gave him a really strong hug. Oh, I love hugging this man. Then Callen and Sam arrived. "Wrong time?" I turnd my head round. "No, no, I was just hugging him cause..."  
"What happend when we weren´t here?" Sam asked.  
"You said something, Deeks?" Callen occured to the conversation.  
"No, no, I said NOTHING about THAT."  
"Okay, Kens," Callen started giving Sam and Deeks strange look, that I didn´t know what it means.  
"Close your eyes, take a deep breath and Deeks´ hand."  
"I am afraid!" I chuckled but I had a strange feeling. It must be something gorgeous when Callen, Sam and Deeks are planning something.  
I startled when Deeks took my hand. He was navigating me out. Then we got in the car and we got of cca 20 minutes later.  
"Okay, sugarbear, you can open your eyes."  
When I opened them...It was AMAZING! We were on private beach, Nell and Eric were helding transparent: Happy Birthday, Kensi!, Hetty was grilling meat (and she looked funny) and Sam and Callen were helding a box. I was crying in that moment. I didn´t know what to say. "Thank you, guys, I love you all!" Then Deeks turn round and whispered to my ear:

" I have a little surprise only for you, partner. It will be great, I think. I will give you it when we´ll be alone."  
I didn´t know what he mean, but I was happy. Sam and G gave me beautiful dress and new cups and plates. Nell and Eric gave me tablet and USB with photos of us. My friends. My best friends. My family. The team. Then came Deeks. He gave me a surfboard with beautiful motive and special donation: -For the best girl, friend, partner I ever met and have. With love. From Marty XOXO. I was shocked about it, but happy. Really happy. That guy has a style. Then Hetty came to me. "For you, Miss Blye." It was the new gun. I think old, but new. Smith and Wesson 1056, 9 mm.  
"I know, that I said it, but I love you guys! This is the best B-Day party ever!"  
"Oh, if we´re talking about it...How old are you, Kens, 69?"  
"Deeks!" I was tottaly laughing at him.  
"No. I am a little, little younger."  
We were all laughing.  
"Hey, Hetty when will be that meat? I am hungry like a wolf!"  
"You must wait, agent Callen. It has tradition with prepairing. I think you´ ll wait for 15 minutes."  
"Anybody who want swim?"  
"I´ll go, Deeks," Nell said.  
"Me too," I added.  
"Woohoo, me and two beautiful women. I feel like a king."  
"You don´t know what we can do," Nell whispered and I nodded to her.  
"Yeah, Nell."  
"Okay, girls, let´s go!"  
The waves was good for learners like me. Nell and Deeks were better but I was enjoying the times under the water when Deeks dived to me and I can touch him...He is really...Oh, god, about what I am talking? So, when Nell, great, profesional surfer was taking her waves, we were talking with Deeks about nothing and everything...Then came Eric, too.  
"Can we play something like beach volleyball or..."  
"Let´s play horseraces!"  
"What?" They were looking at me like -You fell from Mars right now?"  
"Well, I will climb on your shoulders, Deeks, and you, Nell will climb on Eric´s. Guys, will you be playing?"  
"Sam?" G was giving him puppy-look.  
"No, G, no."  
"You can be referee," I suggested.  
"Okay!"

When we, hungry, wet and sat down the table, all food was served. When I tasted it...I lost my words.  
"Oh my god, how do you do it, Hetty!"  
"It is confidential, agent Blye."  
"Oh, and who won," Sam asked.  
"It was draw. Densi 6, Neric 6."  
"Densi, Neric?" Sam was surprised.  
"Yes. I devised it. Densi means Deeks+ Kensi and Neric means Nell and Eric. I am intelligent."  
"Yea, it is interesting."

After three hours of talking, laughing and thinking the party has ended.  
"We´ll go," Nell and Eric said.  
"I must go to. Kids and Michell are waiting."  
"I must go to and agent Callen, you too." Hetty added.  
"Okay, guys, bye. We´ll must tidy up here."  
"Okay, bye! See you on monday morning!"  
They took away.  
And then start the fun with Deeks.


	2. Deeks gift and something else

**Author´s note: **Thanks for following/likes and reviews! I love you, guys! This story is M-rated, but this chapter is...beginning...but next...:D :D :D If you see some mistake, please tell me, I am only learning english! :) I am too working on my website about Densi and Daniela/Eric. :)

_I don´t own any of these characters, these characters are owned by some dudes in CBS._

"Hey, babe, what do you think about sunset walk on the beach? Just you, me, Monty, the waves and beautiful area around us."  
"Sounds good. Let´s go."  
Monty stood up and went to me. I hug him and hi jumped on me.  
"Oh, man. With what are you feeding him? He must weight 100 kg, if not more."  
"Hey, he ist normal. Normal dog. Healthy."  
"Mmm...So, Deeks, can we go? The sun will go down soon."  
"Yeah, just wait a minute. I must go for something...for Monty."  
"Okay, I´ll be waiting near the bay."  
After ten minutes Deeks and Monty came to me. I was sitting on the rock and thinking. Thinking about us and our thing and I was trying to forget what happend in Afghanistan.  
"Kensalina, it is beautiful, isn´t it?!" He said and sat next to me. He was close to me...very close...  
"Yes, it is. Thank you for the day."  
"I have one gift for you, but we must waiting till the sun will get down. About what are you thinking?" He looked at me with one hand playing with Monty and with second he was trying to grab mine. Damn, I love his touches.  
"About..." -_deep breath_- "our thing. About us."  
"Funny, I was thinking about that, too. And I have something that I must say. Maybe you´ll hate me or you won´t talk to me after that, but... I know I must say it. I can´t keep it only for me. I know I must say it."  
"I am listening." I push his hand.  
"The things had changed. After the...all... okay, I´ll take it from another view. Maybe I am saying it straight...I´ve fallen in love with you, Kens."  
"Deeks-"  
"No, lemme say it. You´re the best girl, partner, friend, sister, and everything else and I... I want more. Okay, I´ve said it. You can kick my ass now."  
"I think I´ll do it." He looked at me.  
"But first, (_let me take a selfie!:D)_ I´ll kiss you."  
"Rea..." In that kiss exploded everything. Everything that we feel to each other. It was gently, passionate, unbeliavable, amazing...  
"I love you, Deeks." This words shocked him, but me, too.  
"Hey, Deeks-"  
"You can call me Marty. I think Deeks is personal, but if you want to call me Deeks..."  
"No, Marty is fine...but Shaggy, too!"  
"Really, sunshine, Shaggy?"  
"No. Marty is the best."  
"Stand up, Kens. We must go on this hill."

After 25 minutes of walking

"Fuck it, Deeks I can´t go. I am full of Hetty´s beef and I caaan´t goo...Maaaartyyyy!"  
"Come on, babe. It´ll worthwille for it."  
"If you´re saying..."  
We stopped and the Moon was on the sky really high. Everything was dark and scary. I felt safe, because Deeks was with me. But, ... there were memories...Afghanistan...  
"Okay, so, I have one very good friend who is scientist, well it´s long story so in nutshell I had named the new discovered planet after you. So that lightning point," he showed me the planet.  
"Is Kensi Marie Blye."  
"Re...re...re...really?" I lost my words. Deeks and planets? What?  
"Sure. It is my gift for being best friend and having my back."  
"Marty, I am...glad, surprised...fuck that stuping feelings. I hate them, but love, too." I huged him strongly and I was enjoying that moment, he and me...and I felt another part of his body...He really wanted it. Me too, of course.  
"Kens, that house we had party in...That´s that friend."  
"And...?"  
"He is on holiday so...he asked me to care about the house and I want you in the house, with me. We can do everything..."  
"Like?" I really has know what he meant. And he knew it, too.  
"I don´t know, watching horror films, play games like bingo or read James Bond..."  
"I have better plan," I said laughing with a wide smile. I was really happy. The best B-Day ever. Deeks put his hand around my waist an we were laughing together, walking on the beach. Moon was our light and waves were our music. I felt like in a paradise.


	3. The End of Beginning

**This is last chapter of this story. If you like it, write your review. I am writing new stories, so if you want to read them, pleas follow me and you´ll have new info. Also please visit Densi website .cz :)**

**THANKS! -Thalia Densi Sprite  
**

_**I don´t own any of these characters. They are owned by some dudes in** CBS._

„So you love me?"  
„Yes. Is it hard to believe?"  
„Yeah, when something like that say someone like Kensi Blye. How long do you love me?"  
„I don´t know, maybe since Granger has come."  
„Funny. I fell in love with you...first day we met? But...I started realise that...two years ago?"  
„Uh, Huh...have you-?"  
„Keys?"  
„No, I didn´t mean keys, but..."  
„I can´t find them!"  
„Deeks!"  
„I am joking. Here they are."  
„You´re so..."  
„Handsome? Funny? What?"  
„Stupid."  
Deeks opened the door and went into living room.  
„How long can be here, Deeks?"  
„You still call me Deeks."  
„Sorry, i tis difficult dispose of my customs. Especially when they´re cute like you. So, how long?"  
„He said we can stay here for 2 weeks."  
„Wow."  
„It´ll be long 2 weeks. Only you and me. No our co-workers in our earwigs, no criminals around us. Just you and me."  
„Nobody will hear you when I´ll force you shout."  
„You´re getting wild, aren´t you?"  
„Yes, I am." With that answer I came closer to him. I kissed him. Slowly. Then the kiss was getting stronger, wilder... I wished see him breathless under my body, shouting my name when he´ll come...  
„Are you sure, Fern?" He asked me when I grabbed his T-Shirt.  
„Yes, I am really fucking sure." I was really sure. I wanted him like anything else in the world.  
„If you´re sure, I am sure, too." I pulled back his shorts. I saw his manhood proudly standing in his boxer shorts.  
„You have many clothes, Kens! It´s not fair!"  
„It´s not fair?!" I took off my shirt and jeans in a moment. He could see my breast in full beauty. Nothing he didn´t see before this was happening.  
„No bra, really?"  
„Shut up, Deeks!"  
„I love it, when you´re angry and wild."  
I gave him my typical _Kensi´s_ look. He took my nipple in his mouth and started sucking it. Damn, that man was...unbelievable!  
„Marty!"  
With his hand he took my second nipple. I couldn´t wait. I took off his underwear and gripped his cock in my hand.  
„Kensi..."  
„Shut up, Deeks! Lemme do it!"  
„Like do you want, babe."  
He inserted his fingers under my painties and one of them slipped into my wetness. I groaned. I felt his finger inside me.  
„I have weapons, sweetie!"  
„I have them, too, honey!"  
I lowed my head to his manhood and I started sucking. He closed his eyes and moaned really loudly.  
„Okay, Fern, you chose it." No one, but three fingers were inside me. Damn! He found right place. I stroked his *****. Then we both came. In one moment.  
„DEEEEEEEEKS!"  
„KEEEENSSSSS!"  
„Marty, ohhh! I need you inside me!" He penetrated inside my wetness. He was doing it slowly. But I want it harder and faster.  
„Marty, please, harder. Slowly and passionate can wait next time."  
„I´m glad it´ll be next time."  
„Me too."  
He started moving faster and faster. He looked at me. He had to see my funny red face. He push his thumb on my clit. I screamed when my walls convulsed around his cock.  
„Whoaaaaaaa, uhhhhhh, ahhhhhhh, I am coming! FUCK, yeah, oh fuck, so goood, goddamn good, Marty, oh my gosh!"  
„I am close, too, Kens!"  
„Cum for me, Deeks, for me!"  
„Ahhh, uhhh, Fern, baby girl...!"  
Then we stood joined together, hugging, kissing.  
„Happy Birthday, Kensi, happy birthday, love."  
„Thanks. Love you, Marty."

THE END


End file.
